Liquid deicer compositions are used for many applications, such as deicingroadways, bridges, machinery, airport runways, and aircraft. One of the most important criteria for some deicers, in particular those used in airport applications, is that they be non-corrosive because they are used near corrosion sensitive equipment. Today, modern airports in temperate climates usually have deicing programs in place that carefully deice runways. These deicing programs use liquid deicers applied at ambient temperatures, often at or below the freezing temperature of water. Although these deicing systems are in place at most modern airports, a need remains for improved deicing equipment and deicers. In particular, a need remains for deicing equipment and methods that improves on existing equipment and methods.